


The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 1]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Part 5 of The Secret CollectionFor Harry, before the Awakening, everything was like a dream in the Beginning.  But now the dream has been shattered, and he's finally Awake to experience the Beginning of his Professor Slughorn's Secret Collection, and what it means to be collected, bred and impregnated by one man. For Slughorn, he have always wanted to collect Harry Potter, and now that he has a chance, he will take Harry any way he can. To collect Harry. To keep him. To breed him. To have Harry carry his seed and children.*-*-*-*-*-"...Your body will receive all my love. And that includes my seed, Harry. You’ve seen so many horrors in your life. Been treated like a weapon. No one cared about you unless it was about Voldemort. And since he’s dead, no one ever pays you any attention. Maybe except your friends. But me? I will give you everything, Harry.”[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 337





	The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 1]

_“…For I will be your only relief. So, wake up Harry, for you will enjoy what your body has been craving. Wake up, my boy. Wake up and let your body receive my seed. Wake up and let us mate together. You will only ever need my love and no one else’s.” Horace whispered darkly against that bruised lips._

.

.

.

Wave after wave, everything that was done to him—all the memories that once seemed to be a dream continued to seep into his mind. Tears continued to stream down his face, as Harry pushed at his Professor. His virginity…his first time. His first everything was taken from him. Harry cried out in shock as the fire licked and burned from within him. As the cock that was plunging deep inside of him, made Harry cover his face as he was being violated. Professor Slughorn’s face was buried at the side of his neck, snapping his hips in great, deep strokes. The sounds of Harry’s pussy getting slapped with flesh, made Horace moan with pleasure. While Harry can only take the big cock and silently despair in horror.

Horace paused in mid-thrust, getting on his knees, then he gripped Harry’s slim hips with is hands, lifting the boy up to readjust his angle, and snapped his hips back and forth. “You feel so tight and wet, Harry.” Horace chuckled. He fucked Harry non-stop. Maintaining the fast, hard and very deep thrusts, as he watched Harry arch and writhed on his cock.

Harry shook his head. It didn’t feel good! His Professor committed a crime. A horrible and disgusting one. Why did his Professor do this to him? Why him of all people? What was it about him that made his Professor rape him? Why? Why?

“—Why?” Harry cried out. He wanted to know why! “Please…Why?!” He begged.

The thrusting stopped. Harry snapped his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at his Professor in the eyes. Then, the cock pressed very deep—right up against something inside of him, that made Harry keen out in surprise. He arched his back as he felt hot, wet mouth descending upon his nipple, taking the perky tip and sucking hard. Harry jerked away from that mouth, only to have the cock inside of him press deeper.

“Why you ask?” Horace repeated, slowly. He looked up at Harry, while he used his mouth to take the rosy nipple back into his mouth. Horace closed his eyes, suckling the pretty tip, then he released it with a soft pop, only to lap at the distended nipple. “Because you are the Chosen One. You are perfect. I want you, Harry. You will be my added to my collection. My Only Secret Collection.” He withdrew his cock halfway, then slowly thrusted in lazy strokes.

Harry looked down at his Professor, eyes widening as he watched Professor Slughorn kiss, bit and pull at his bruised nipple. Then, watched his Professor suckle on his nipple like a baby. It…It shouldn’t feel good. It shouldn’t start to feel good. His Professor raped him…

“You will only be my Secret Collection. I want will give you my love, Harry.” Horace gave the wet, bruised nipple one last kiss, before he trailed his mouth up to nip at the boy’s slender neck. “Hmm. Your body will receive all my love. And that includes my seed, Harry. You’ve seen so many horrors in your life. Been treated like a weapon. No one cared about you unless it was about Voldemort. And since he’s dead, no one ever pays you any attention. Maybe except your friends. But me? I will give you everything, Harry.” Horace sat up once again, lifting Harry by the hips and rocking into him. “Oh, yes. I can give you a family you obviously deserve, Harry. It’s what you’ve always. I can do that for you.” Then, he paused.

He almost forgot to take off the magical contraceptive charm, he’d placed on the boy some time ago. The potion obviously wouldn’t take effect if he didn’t take the charm off. Since the boy’s ovulation will arrive in a few hours after it was jump started by the potion, he may as well try to see if the potion can work. As Horace slapped his cock into Harry’s tight cunt, he grabbed his wand from the side of the bed and pointed it at Harry’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Harry brokenly asked.

“I’m going to impregnate you…” Horace replied with a smile.

Green eyes widened in horror. The small body beneath him struggled.

Harry tried twisting to the side, hands reaching out to claw at the bedsheet. “N-No! I don’t want to get pregnant! I’m not ready for a baby! I don’t want your baby!” He cried even harder. He didn’t want to get pregnant by someone he didn’t love!

Soft light appeared on Harry’s stomach, and Horace watched with a smile as the contraceptive charm dissipated. Now…

“I will breed you, Harry. You’ve drank the potion to jumpstart your ovulation period.”

“No, no, no, please!” Harry begged. He pressed his hands against Professor Slughorn’s chest—trying to push him away but the moment he touched his Professor, his stomach—his womb?—it clenched and cramped so hard, that Harry cried out in pain. “Oww!” He pressed his hands on top of his stomach as more tears fell.

Leaning down, Horace whispered into Harry’s ear. “Your ovulation seems to have started early, instead of in a few hours. Now, with potion and your ovulation…the only thing you will want for the rest of the night, will be my cock and my seed. I want to see your stomach swell with my seed. You will love the feeling of your womb getting drenched with my seed, Harry.”

Then, Horace leaned back, hooking his arms around Harry’s knees, as his palms were placed down next to Harry’s hips, and he slammed his cock all the way inside. The boy wailed in such a beautiful way, that had the boy’s cunt clamping down, tightening, then Horace thoroughly thrusted violently right into the boy’s entrance to the womb, as the boy’s body convulsed and climaxed. Horace threw his head back, giving a shout.

“No! Hnnghh!” Harry wailed. He threw his arms over his head, clutching at the sheets in his fists as his body climaxed. His cock shot come over his stomach. His pussy tightened and his womb clenched, and Harry sobbed as he felt wetness seeping out of him. Then, he felt his Professor’s cock jam the tip of his cock at something deep within him, making Harry arch and wail even more.

And then…

He felt it. The thick, hot ropes of his Professor’s come splashing and filling him. The cock pulsing so thick and violently, that had Harry tearing at the sheets in his fists. The hotness was filling him. It was painting the insides of his pussy. He’s going to get pregnant! He didn’t want to get pregnant by Professor Slughorn! He’s not ready to carry a baby!

“I don’t want a baby! Please! Don’t come inside of me!” Harry cried brokenly.

“Get knocked up, Harry.” Horace lazily grinded right up against Harry’s womb entrance. He could feel the device sucking his seed to fill the precious womb chamber of Harry’s baby making room. “Get pregnant with my seed!” His cock continued to shoot out come inside of Harry. “Take all of my love and get knocked up and pregnant!”

.

.

.

He didn’t know how many hours went by. His mind felt so tired. His entire body felt so numb and tired. He didn’t know how many times Professor Slughorn came inside of him. His stomach felt so tight and full. Way too full. His breasts were getting sore. His limbs just couldn’t cooperative with him. Harry laid on top of Professor Slughorn, his face pressing into his Professor’s chest, as his Professor cupped his ass and slowly, lifted up and then, pushed down on his cock. Harry could feel the excessive amount of come seeping out of him. He felt the thick sticky mess between his thighs and the obscene, disgusting sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

“You feel good, Harry. Perfect, just very perfect. I will treasure you, Harry. You will carry my seed that will become our children. You will be a beautiful, and powerful Mother.” His Professor whispered above him.

He can’t get pregnant. He doesn’t want to get pregnant. But his womb…and his own magic were telling him that he needed to get bred and impregnate. He can feel his own magic swirling around in his stomach. And knew…just knew that it wanted to take the come that Horace forced into his pussy and try to impregnate him with it. Yes, he’s always wanted a family and a huge home with lots of children. But not like this. Never like this. Tears silently fell once more. Why? Why did his life have to become like this?

“Oh, Harry…” Professor Slughorn whispered. He tilted the boy’s chin up, looking into glazed and blank green eyes. “Everything will be fine. You will feel all my love soon, Harry. Accept my seed and my love. I can provide you the life you’ve always wanted. Become my Secret Collection, and bear all my children, Harry. I can fill your hollow heart and womb with all the love and care you did not receive.”

“…I don’t want to get p-pregnant, nor do I w-want to have y-y-your b-baby…” Harry stuttered, then sobbed. He wanted the grounds to swallow him up, so he could never see the sun again.

Horace slowly thrusted in and out of Harry, watching that glazed look widened, as pink mouth parted to let out a keen. The boy was still in denial, but he will have to change that soon. He hopes Harry will get knocked up and impregnated soon with the potion that had jump started the boy’s ovulation period. Until then, he will try every means to get the boy bred and impregnated by his seed with the potion he’s created.


End file.
